A Christmas Wish
by Jan319
Summary: All Edward wants is for a Christmas wish to come true, that his wife wakes up from the coma she's been in for the past month, but the unexpected happens. How will Edward cope with the pain, loss and happiness? AH Olderward and young Bella. I did this for the Toy -N- Tots Enjoy... I might continue later on


_Title: A Christmas Wish_

_Author Penname: Jan319_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: All Edward wants is for a Christmas wish to come true, that his wife wakes up from the coma she's been in for the past month, but the unexpected happens. How will Edward cope with the pain, loss and happiness? AH Olderward and young Bella._

_Warnings: You'll need tissues for a good cry._

_Banner Link: _

_Banner Designer Name and Email: Kyndall Viscia; celesticbliss _

_Beta Name and Email: Bridgette__(AJasperForMe) iwantajacksper _

_December 24, 2001, Christmas Eve Morning_

"Doctor Masen, you're needed in the ER for tonight," I heard one of the graveyard RNs tell me.

I made my way to the Emergency Room, where I sat down to go over the notes on the patient profile we kept safe here or when it needed to be updated with current information.

I tried hard to keep my mind focused on work instead of my beautiful wife, Bella, who was in the hospital in a bed in a coma. But the more I tried, the more I was interested in sitting in her room by her side and not working right now.

"Masen, check on patient Williams." Normally, the doctor doesn't stay that late but since we were short-handed, I volunteered for a few hours since I worked two double shifts two nights ago. I was pretty tired and not to mention having a newborn in the house who wakes up in the middle of the night to eat or be clean. Not that I mind, but it just means sometimes missing sleep for a few hours.

….

Once I was done with my shift, I went to the locker room to change into some sweatpants but forgot my t-shirt so I stayed in my scrubs and went to my girl's room to see if any progress had been made, but it seemed everything was the same. I had a feeling something would be different I just did not know what, you know?

I walked slowly to my wife's bed and pressed a searing kiss to her unmoving lips and to the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Baby, my only Christmas wish is that you wake up from this coma because I won't survive without you." I kissed my Bella's cheek.

I sat down in the chair rubbing her engagement ring and wedding band I refused to take off when one of the doctors I work with told me to.

"Baby, I am never taking these rings off as long as I live and breathe or until you don't want me anymore."

"Masen, what are you still doing here?" Doctor Banner questioned.

"Looking after my Bella,"

"Go home and get some sleep," he told me. I could do that, but I won't leave my wife's side because I took my vow seriously when I said 'I do'.

"I'll sleep here like I do after my shift has ended." I knew I was stubborn, but I honestly liked being here, knowing I can help my girl with all the medical training I have.

"Be as it may Masen, I would rather you go home ... just for tonight to sleep. You have bags under your eyes and it's not healthy if you're dead on the side." He made a point.

"I'll go for a few hours and be back later, but you better call if there is any progress on my Bella," I warned, because I was in no mood to be fucked with.

"You know I will, Masen, you have my word." I nodded and made my way out the door.

I turned around and whispered 'I love you' to my girl. She meant everything to me and I didn't know what would happen if I lost her.

…

…

"Hi mom, where's my baby girl?" I walked in and went searching for her but didn't find her anywhere until my mom spoke.

"You scared me, Edward. She's with your dad," my mom, Elizabeth, answered

I walked into the living room where I saw my little girl sleeping on my dad's chest, and I laughed when I noticed Carlie's little butt was sticking up in the air.

Carlie is Bella and I's four month old baby girl. We were so happy when we had her, but then Bella got hurt on the job pushing in baskets when she slipped on some ice and never woke up.

I was angry at the world for taking my wife and putting her into a coma she's been in for the past month. I needed her because I didn't know how to take care of a baby by myself; Bella and I were going to do this together as a family. That was all I ever wanted.

"You should stay here tonight, son. It's Christmas eve and it's a lot closer to the hospital. You could be there in walking distance if you chose." My dad did have a point, so I decided to stay and put Carlie on the bed with me surrounded by pillows so my little princess would not fall.

I changed my little girl into a jumper so she could stay warm in the night laid her down in the bassinet so I could change into some sleep pants and a t-shirt in case the hospital decided to call.

I brought Carlie back over to the bed, where I had pillows near the end and I, so I wouldn't accidently squash her.

"You're going to sleep with daddy, little one." I cooed to my baby.

I went to sleep dreaming of having Bella back in my arms again or simply watching her rocking our daughter to sleep on her rocker.

A few hours later, I heard my baby crying her little heart out, so I got up and went to the rocking chair and cuddled with her until she slowly went back to sleep. I knew my little girl would not be hungry, because I fed her an hour ago when she woke me up.

"You're daddy's little princess" I kiss her chubby cheek and lay her down next to me where we easily felt asleep.

…

"Edward, honey." I felt someone gently patting my arm and I groaned, wrapping my arms protectively around my daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing here? It's only four in the morning and I'm tired." I really was exhausted from working a double two nights in a row.

"The hospital called." My mom left the room to get changed I guess or went back to sleep but I didn't care, the hospital called and I was going to see if my Bella had woken up.

I perked up and immediately threw off the covers, taking my daughter to the changing table and getting her changed into some warm ups and a long sleeved shirt after changing her wet diaper. I put on her jacket and strapped her into her car seat with her famous stuffed puppy and threw a blanket over the carrier so I could change into some warm jeans and a long thermal shirt. I grabbed my car keys, wallet and cellphone, which I notice had a missed call, and made my way to my Volvo carrying my precious daughter and placing her in the car safe and making sure she was secure.

I parked my Volvo inside the area reserved for doctors began unbuckling myself so I could easily get my daughter's car seat out of the back. I took her carrier out after making sure I placed the blanket on and I heard my little one cooing and I smiled.

"Daddy will make sure you stay warm, princess." I walked across the street and into the hospital's warm heat, where I took off the blanket and saw her wide awake and staring at me with her bright, shining green eyes that matched mine to a T.

I smiled down at her and she clapped her little hands together when I went toward Bella's private room I got for her.

Being a doctor, I got some pretty good treatment and made sure Bella and Carlie got the best medical insurance they could get since they were Masens and my dad being the President of the board made sure I got good benefits.

"Dr. Masen, your wife seems to be making no progress when spoken to. I am concerned for her health, or better yet, her mental health. I don't know how she's going to cope with everything she's been through. With her in the coma, we have no way of knowing if she will awaken. We're doing the best we can, but with no results, there's a fifty/ fifty chance of her not making it. If she does, it would be a Christmas miracle," Doctor Banner replied.

"If you're suggesting I pull the plug, I am not going to, because I am her husband and I will make sure she has everything she needs to make a full recovery," I warned him.

"Yes, sir." He nodded his head and I walked into my wife's room, where I see her laying down peacefully except for the stupid machines surrounding her but they're doing their job to keep her alive for me.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet with the machines beeping and my daughter's cooing noises. I rested my head on the head rest until one sound made me aware something was not going right. I jumped out of my seat and called for Bella's nurse.

"Help! My wife went into cardiac arrest!" I yelled for her RN.

Then all of a sudden, nurses and doctors piled into her room with the defibrillator to revive her, and I took my daughter's carrier out of the room but then she began to fuss, leaving me no choice but to unstrap her and walk her with one arm protecting her and using my other arm to take her carrier with me.

At the end of the hall, I could still hear the doctors and nurses doing everything they could to bring back a heartbeat, but after struggling for a while, I knew this was my something bad or different I felt earlier.

I calmed down my sleeping baby by putting her back into car seat and sat down, waiting for news to come my way, but nothing did.

It felt like hours instead of minutes just passed by when Doctor Banner came in with a poker face on, I knew something was off like I thought earlier that morning, but I did not expect the news he was going to tell me.

"I am sorry to tell you, your wife passed away, Masen. If you'd like, one of the RNs can watch your daughter while you say your goodbye."

NO! This can't be happening to me. We have a daughter together that needs her parents, not just one. What am I going to do? I knew we would be ok, but Bella was so young and innocent at only twenty-one years of age, while I was thirty-six, it was not fair.

"No, I want to bring my daughter with me." I lifted Carlie out of her seat and walked to Bella's room, where the nurses were writing down her time of death and everything that went with it.

"Leave!" I told them.

They left to give me some much needed privacy and I told Bella how much I loved her and our daughter as well. I began to cry into her lovely neck and kissed her lips one more time.

I walked toward the Nurse's station and as I wiped the tears from my face, asked if they would watch my daughter for me while I made some phone calls.

"Mom, Bella didn't make it." I whispered sadly.

"We're on our way." My mom hung up and I dialed Charlie, Bella's dad.

"Edward, is there anything new on my daughter?" He asked concerned.

"Bella died." I broke out in tears.

"I'll catch a flight to Chicago as soon as I can," he hung up right away and I called Emmett and Alice after that.

They told me they'd be here as soon as possible but it was going to take some time since it started snowing pretty bad, they were going to walk with their eight month old son in Emmett's arms.

One night stand before he met his girlfriend Rosalie, who has a daughter with Jasper. Weird, I know, but hey, it works for them.

My parents brought their Bible with them to say a small prayer in her room before they took her, while I went to the nurse's station to get my sleeping baby back in my arms.

My mom came back out and told me God would take good care of her and I knew He would because Bella was an angel sent from Heaven.

Everyone arrived fifteen minutes later carrying their small children and I hugged the girls and patted my brothers' backs.

…

….

…

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

Something shocked all of us a few hours later when we saw the doctor come back into the waiting room area and he told us they detected a small heartbeat in Bella's body. I perked up because it gave me hope my girl would still be with me.

"Doctor Banner, come quick." One of the nurses came into the waiting area, pulling the doctor's hand and escorting him into Bella's room.

A few minutes later, the same nurse came in and told me my love was asking for me and I fist-pumped the air.

"She's asking for you." I walked over to her room and saw my beautiful wife smiling at me when I entered.

"I heard your Christmas wish and here I am." I kissed her with as much force as I could muster and knew my Christmas wish had come true because I had the love of my life with me and our daughter. What more could I ask for?

I guess Christmas wishes do come true or I wouldn't be holding my beautiful Bella in my arms again. I couldn't help but tear up because I was so happy and in love.

**A/N: This was based on true life events that happen to my mom, Graciela, who has recently passed away. **

**R.I.P: Mom... I couldn't kill Bella now could I?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, Everyone! **

** Much Love, Janee!**


End file.
